epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E7 - Scapegoat
Welcome back to WikiLost! For the time being, the poll section of the story will be removed until I can get the story to be more popular, but I can't do that without you guys, so please in the comment section below comment on what I can improve on in my storytelling that would intrigue you more to read my story, thanks :) Also, I want to include more of you guys but i'm very limited on my knowledge of the newer users, so please if you want to be included in the story, comment your name and your lasstname if you wish. You can also make a fake last name just make it reasonable. recap page ---- Day 25 The funeral service was held at midday, down the coast on the other side of the bay on the edge of the jungle. There were already 23 tombstones, most from the plane wreck, and there were 4 open graves. Nick conducted the service, his pastor clothes were clean and neat, having never been taken out of his bag until now. Lexi went up and spoke words for Axel and the man and 2 boys she had spent so much time trying to save. She kept the photo in Axel’s pocket with her. Next Joe went up, having spent the most time of the group with Axel, he had quite a bit to say. He talked about how he was a great father to his daughter and a great friend to him and he talked about his kindness and his respectfulness. Next went Jason and Sierra, followed lastly by Barry. “Last night we came upon 3 armed individuals, we were able to take them down with the help of Jari. Two of them escaped, taking Axel’s life with them. The other one is injured and in hospice as of this moment. From what we’ve gathered, their only names are Ximena, Negative, and Lucidus, and they come from a regiment in the jungle called Four Stars. That means there’s more of them. “We will not take offensive action on these people, we will hold their soldier hostage until they return for her. Once they arrive we’ll attempt to make a peaceful negotiation with them, if that goes south, we have 5 guns from them. 3 rifles and 2 pistols. The pistols will be for Lexi and I, the rifles will go to Jason, Joe, and Max. “On another note, we have gathered enough evidence to support that these individuals are responsible for the death of Ryan.” He pointed at his grave “As well as Kevin, the two unnamed boys, and Axel. This means the captain is innocent. He will return today with his son Jorn to interrogate Ximena.” Barry stepped back from the front and a moment of silence was held and Nick concluded the funeral. ---- The Captain dunked Ximena’s head in a tub of water and held it under, pulled her back out and she coughed up about a cup of water. He continued this process, asking a new question every time until Ximena passed out. Returning about 30 minutes later, The Captain entered the tent and asked everybody to leave, and in 10 minutes he left the tent and walked over to Barry. “There’s about 6 of them at the camp, they’re running low on resources, they have more guns than they need, they’re from a group called Community which they’ve lost contact with. They came to investigate the lightning that struck Max and got lost, and finally made it here.” “Did she tell you anything about Community?” “They’re a huge group. They got here back in the 1940s when their battleship got beached on this island. Their communications broke down and they’ve lived here ever since, not once finding contact with the outside world. They’ve been surviving, having children, et cetera. There’s about 90 of them. Four Stars lost communications with the group a few years back, it’s just been them six.” Barry looked into a tent and saw Ximena lying unconscious in the hospice tent. “What did you do?” “You might want to go in there, she has 10 broken fingers and she finally gave up at 4 broken toes.” Piet grabbed some fish and began eating. Looking over, Barry saw Jace with his backpack and computer, trying to connect a broken radio from a dead flight attendant with his laptop. To his left, he saw Jorn, Jono, Brandon, and Gordon playing soccer with a ball weaved by Brandon out of palm leaves. Brandon was also responsible for helping with the roofs of the shelters. The kids were between 15 and 18, and they seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Jorn was more solemn, Brandon was creative, Jono was a bit of a recluse, and Gordon was very vocal with just about everything. Barry said hello to Nick who was out of his pastor clothes and eating a fish, and to Max who was already finished with his and held his rifle in his hand. Barry walked into the tent and Ximena was sitting up in her bed, staring at him, with her fingers all broken and twisted at all angles. Barry shuddered and sat down next to her, cracking all of her fingers back into place, her screams echoes throughout the beach. ---- After the game, Jorn sat down at the bonfire next to Jason and shook his hand with a smile. “How the hell are you my friend?” Jason patted him on the back and passed a fish to him. Looking over he saw Wonder cooking more, chopping them up and putting them on a piece of shrapnel that served as a stove ontop of the fire. Jorn nodded and took a bite out of the fish, and once he finished, a game of poker started and he left and sat down next to Jace. Jace looked up then back to his computer which had about 50% battery left. Jorn closed the laptop and looked at Jace. “I’m going to ask you a question. You are going to give me your full attention and answer it as honestly as you can.” “Alright kid don’t get all stiff, that’s daddy’s job.” Jorn dropped the pile of votes in front of Jace. “I pay attention. I’m not stupid. I’m probably smarter than most of the dumbasses here.” “Woah we got a badass over here” Jace popped another cigarette into his mouth and lit it on the torch sticking out of the ground next to him, he had found a pack in Kevin’s jacket. “Also, I know you killed Ryan, and you planted the necklace, you might be trying to keep a low profile but you’re just fucking us over. Now I don’t want to tell anybody, I’m actually enjoying this, but at least tell me why.” Jace froze. “Hot damn kid somebody’s been paying attention.” He knocked some ashes from his cigarette into the sand. “You wanna know the truth buddy? I don’t want off this island, and you probably don’t either, ‘cause daddy will probably just ship you off to boarding school again because he’s too busy to handle a son so he’ll just give you away to another military academy. Difference is, I’m doing something about it. “Do you know how much 12 million dollars is in the Netherlands? Because I sure as hell don’t, but trust me, that’s about 5 times as much money as daddy will make in his lifetime. To my daddy, it’s not much money, but when my daddy saw that over 12 million dollars was unaccounted for, he got mad because it’s not the fact that it was missing, but that fact that it was stolen. So I’m in some deep shit bud. That answer your question?” Jace was calm and calculated, but there was a sense of panic in his eyes, you could see it by the way his pupils shrank. Jorn stood, wiped the sand from his pants and left, and Jace chuckled. “I like that kid.” Category:Blog posts